championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Misfit Toys
The winter season has come at last, and with the arrival of the first snows the citizens of Millennium City have begun their holiday preparations. Santa can be found in the Renaissance Center, seated along the east-facing wall of the ACI building, and Charity Workers have stationed themselves throughout the city in order to gather donations for the City's homeless children. The Toy Master has set into motion a holiday treat for the heroes of the world. He's hidden giftboxes throughout Millennium City, the Desert, the Canadian Wilderness, and Monster Island. Inside each box he's placed an assortment of gifts, including the pieces to a set of Special Edition Action Figures. However, the villain Black Harlequin has taken steps counter these gifts, hiding dangerous Misfit Toys in the boxes alongside the Toy Master's creations. Black Harlequin has also constructed a new toy of destruction, Clarence the Mechateddy, and along with the rest of his toys has taken this most recent creation out to terrorize the Charity Workers of Millennium City. __ToC__ "Attack of the Misfit Toys" is the Champions Online 2009 Winter Event. It began on Thursday, December 17, 2009, and lasted through the morning of Tuesday, January 5, 2010. The Toy Master's Gifts Giftboxes hidden by the Toy Master can be found throughout Millennium City, the Desert, the Canadian Wilderness, and Monster Island. When opened they either produce a Holiday Gift or result in the spawn of Misfit Toys. Gifts contained in the boxes include unique Upgrades, Devices, and the pieces required to construct a set of five Special Edition Action Figures. Misfits can spawn singly or in groups of up to three individuals, and when defeated will often drop one of the same item rewards available from the giftboxes themselves. NPCs Several NPCs play roles in the "Attack of the Misfit Toys", some new added for the Event and others in place before its start. The Toy Master offers several missions to heroes, while Santa and Millennium City's Charity Workers strive to spread the holiday spirit. Contacts :* Charity Worker :* Santa :* Toy Master :* Toy Master's Apprentice Enemy Mobs :* ''Primary Article: Misfit Toys The villainous Black Harlequin has set out to do as much harm to the holiday spirit as he can. He's placed dangerous Misfit Toys in the giftboxes hidden throughout the world by the Toy Master, and has begun attacking Millennium City's Charity Workers with his newest creation, Clarence the Mechateddy. Missions The Toy Master offers heroes five missions as part of the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event. Each of these missions awards a Special Edition Action Figure when completed. :* Assemble Patriot Justiciar :* Assemble Winter Defender :* Assemble Winter Ironclad :* Assemble Winter Kinetik :* Assemble Winter Witchcraft Event Rewards Perks :* ''Primary Article: Attack of the Misfit Toys Perks A total of nine Perks are available during the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event. Five of these are tied to the missions given by the Toy Master, with an additional Perk awarded once all five missions have been completed. Two Perks are tied to the defeat of enemy characters. The final Perk is awarded once all other Perks tied to the Winter Event have been earned. Action Figures :* ''Primary Article: Attack of the Misfit Toys Action Figures There are six Special Edition Action Figures available during the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event, five depicting well-known heroes in winter garb and awarded for completing a series of missions for the Toy Master, and one bonus Action Figure awarded upon the collection of the other five. Costume Unlocks There are two Costume Unlocks available during the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event. Both items can be purchased from the Perks Costume Quartermaster after a player earns the Perk Winter Warrior. :* Black Harlequin's Hat :* Black Harlequin's Mask Item Rewards :* ''Primary Article: Attack of the Misfit Toys Items A significant number of Items are available during the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event. These can be obtained numerous ways, including opening giftboxes left by the Toy Master and looting defeated Misfit Toys. How to find Clarence To know where and when Clarence will appear players need to look for an announcement in yellow text, broadcasted in only the instance of the impending appearence, spoken by Black Harlequin. He invites the Toymaster to join him at a certain location next to a Charity NPC, with vague clue to the location given in the message. Once there, players need to fight Black Harlequin until he reaches critical health (about 5%) at which point he will summon Clarence and flee. The Event based around fighting Clarence is then automatically activated. External Links * Champions Online Official Announcement 000